The Flame
by JadeyHearts
Summary: Everyone experiments a little in college, right? Sam never expected this "experiment" to leave a brand on his heart. Sam/Connor


The Flame

Btvs/Supernatural crossover

Summary: Everyone experiments a little in college, right? Sam never expected this "experiment" to leave a brand on his heart.

Rating: Gonna go with R

Pairing: Sam/Connor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Slash, obviously. Not overly graphic though.

….

It was moments like these that made Sam wonder if maybe… there was more to this than he thought. More to whatever this was that was between them.

These normal, seemingly insignificant moments in between shouldn't make him feel like this, right? And yet something as simple as riding in Connor's car listening to Puddle of Mudd, watching his friend air drum when they were stopped at a red light made Sam feel so…right. He didn't even really know how to describe what he was feeling, he just knew he shouldn't be feeling it. Because this felt like…falling, and that was _not_ supposed to happen.

This was just one of those things that people did in college. He was just sating a curiosity he hadn't even know he'd had. Or that's what he was telling himself.

It was fling that had started when he and Connor had gotten seriously drunk at a party and ended up hooking up in Connor's dorm room. That's where it should have ended. But it hadn't. They'd slept together a second time a week later, and they'd both been sober.

Sam didn't understand the hows or the whys, he just knew it kept happening. Connor wasn't his boyfriend, they didn't hold hands, they didn't go on dates. They fucked. That was it. So then, why did his heart start pounding when Connor smiled like the way he was right now? Why did he even care?

"Hey, you hungry?" Connor asked, breaking Sam from his thoughts. "I'd kill for a burger."

"Burgers sound good."

"Cool." Connor glanced at his friend for a moment. "You okay? You're really quiet."

_No._ "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Sam said, forcing a smile. "Just kinda out of it. Didn't get much sleep."

Connor raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well I know it wasn't my fault this time."

Sam laughed. "No, no it wasn't." He glanced at Connor again. "It wasn't anyone's fault. I just couldn't sleep." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to make sure Connor knew he hadn't slept with anyone last night. For all he knew, Connor could have. And it wasn't like he hadn't slept with anyone else since they'd been hooking up, just not anyone male.

He listened as Connor placed their orders at the burger place, getting that feeling again. Connor shouldn't know what he orders, shouldn't be able to rattle it off from memory so easily. He shouldn't pay for both their meals without a second thought. And this whole situation shouldn't make him want to do what he was about to do.

Connor pulled into a spot towards the back of the parking lot and handed Sam his bag. He watched Connor take a sip of his strawberry milkshake and shut his eyes as dozens of inappropriate image filled his head. He hit the button to put the top back up on Connor's Saturn Sky convertible, and reached over, crushing his friend's lips to his.

They broke apart after a moment and Connor look at him, surprised. They didn't really ever kiss unless they were having sex, and certainly not randomly, and in public, but Connor just smirked, taking it in stride. "Dude if you wanted some of my shake, you could have just asked."

Sam snorted. Typical Connor response. "That's not exactly what I was after. Close though."

Connor's eyes widened as Sam unzipped Connor's pants and slipped his hand inside. Connor's eyes fell shut as Sam caressed his quickly hardening member. A moment later his eyes shot open again as he felt Sam's mouth close around him.

Connor groaned as Sam's mouth worked around him and it was several minutes before he could form a coherent thought.

Connor's eyes fluttered open as he came down from his climax as he looked over at Sam, shaking his head and shorting with laughter. Sam was sipping from Connor's milkshake, a grin on his face.

"That milkshake is never gonna taste right again."

Sam shook his head. "No probably not."

So Sam didn't understand what was going on or why he felt the way he did, but right then it didn't matter so much.

"Oh by the way," Connor said after swallowing a bite of his burger, "I'm going to LA this weekend to see my folks. It's my mom's birthday and Dad's making a big deal out of it. But I'll be back Sunday night."

"Cool." Sam said, ignoring the slight pang in his gut at the thought of not seeing Connor for a few days. They weren't supposed to miss each other.

Little did Sam know, when Connor left for LA he wouldn't be returning and Sam would wish he'd have told Connor so much more than a simple "See ya."

…..

Like? Hate? Reviews make me smile.


End file.
